One Slight Moment
by whyjihope
Summary: Fanfic about Yuri Plisetsky. On a cold December night he gets hit by a car. Will he live? Who will he hold onto? Is he really all alone?
1. Ice cold

Yuri Plisetsky was walking home after his last training on a snowy Wednesday. He felt the cold wind swirl around his ears, he felt snowflakes falling on his light, blonde hair. It was cold and the path Yuri was walking seemed to be snowier with each second.

It was evening and the night already spread over the sky in Russia. It was December and even though it really was cold there were still a lot of locals and restaurants opened, with a lot of people walking around and laughing. December's atmosphere seemed to really cheer up everyone. Well, not him.

What he liked about winter was its coldness. Sometimes, on the coldest days it felt like a wide and long wall was dividing hearts of people. Everyone was walking alone; And Yurio somehow felt more connected with people that were alone. On days like that he felt like coldness slowly got into his heart and froze it, at least for some time. He liked it, because it put his mind in a better focus.

But all this warmness that was hidden in a cold, icy day with a smell of hot chocolate in the air made Yuri feel lonely. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he hated it. He hated the thought of being lonely, he hated to be _pathetic._

Yuri angrily compressed his fists what got him back into reality. He looked around and figured that he walked too far (which made him even angrier). He turned and walked into an opposite direction. People probably wouldn't notice, but Yuri could be much of a dreamer. Sometimes he just drifted into his thoughts and flew away with them.

Well, if he had to go away with his thoughts he at least wanted to drift into different thoughts. He was looking forward to the next season of figure skating. He didn't let himself think too much about his big victory on The Grand Prix Final, he didn't want to float above the clouds. He did it good, yes. But now, he needed to focus on the next season. And his hopes were high.

Yuri stepped on the icy road and crossed the street. He breathed the air and he felt a lot of better. Thinking about his goals and future always made him full of fire. His need, his want to win was one of the only things where he was actually able to let out his anger…And it made him feel strong. But when he was in the middle of crossing the street, he heard something weird.

As he turned on his left, he knew exactly what was going to happen, in just one slight moment that was probably less long than a second.

He heard the sound of a car, trying to stop on an icy road-

He saw the lights, as they switched his world around-

He felt pain in his chest as he was trying to breathe-

And then everything was suddenly gone as Yuri's vision twisted and faded into darkness.

 **Hey! Thank you for reading this! It really means a lot since this is first chapter of my every first fanfiction. I will continue with this story and if you have anything to suggest me or give me advice to make my fanfic better, you are always welcome!**

 **Peace out**


	2. Sock in his eyes

God, it really was a cold day!

Snow was silently falling on the streets and there were barely some people out. Actually there were none at all, or just a few, because with each minute the temperature fell. Viktor was dancing around the kitchen and silently moaning lyrics of a song Yuuri wanted to make program on for the next season. He making hot chocolate(or at least, that's what he wanted to do). He was trying to surprise Yuuri with it...He sure was tired in the next room, listening to the music all over again. He seemed to take his new program very, very seriously, especially since the last season has just ended...

That's what Viktor Nikiforov was thinking right before the phone rang.

It was Yakov, his coach.

"Oh hello Coach Yakov!", Viktor happily said into his phone. "What makes you call me on such a nice December evening?"

As Viktor was smiling in the beginning, after hearing his coach's words, his smile slowly faded away. His happy face got replaced with a huge sock.

"How serious it is?", Viktor asked with a scared voice. As he was listening to his coach, his eyes widened. "That bad?", he whispered. A spoon he was making hot chocolate dropped on the floor. "I understand.", Viktor confirmed. "We'll get there as soon as possible. Okay?"

Viktor pressed a button and the call. Oh gods. After what he heard, he was so socked that he just stood in the kitchen for a few moments wit the words he heard still echoing in his head. As some time passed, he started to feel hands started to shake.

 _"Calm down."_ , he told himself. " _Yuuri can't see you panicking like that or he would get a freaking panic attack."_ Viktor took a deep breath and left the kitchen. He didn't give himself a chance to stop in the middle of a hallway- He knew that it would have only been harder, to take another step and...and...tell Yuuri...

He opened Yuuri's door a little bit to quickly, which made black haired man gasp and nearly drop of his seat.

"Gods Viktor. Your entering nearly gave me an heart attack!", Yuuri smiled.

"Sorry love", Viktor said. Yuuri seemed to notice that something was bothering Viktor.

"What is it Viktor?", he asked. "You look worried. And, umm...socked."

Viktor looked to the ground and he looked like a child who did something wrong. "I've got some bad news love.", he said, his voice braking. His eyes meet Yuuri's. Yuuri didn't say a thing, he stayed quiet to let Viktor finish.  
So Viktor spoke again:" While Yurio was walking home half of an hour ago...", he said, biting his lip.

"Yes? What happened?", Yuuri asked puzzled.

Viktor looked at Yuuri and there were tears in his eyes. "Yurio...he got hit by a car. And...it's bad. It's pretty bad."

 _Really really bad, echoes in Viktor's head._

"Yakov just called me. I thought that...maybe we could head to the hospital."

While talking, Viktor lowered his eyes down again. He was afraid what he might see on Yuuri's face. But he looked up. Yuuri looked, as he expected, totally socked. It was horror, a pure horror rising in Yuuri's eyes.

They left the house and didn't even remembered locking it.

And hot chocolate stayed where it was, in the kitchen.

And with each second, each short minute, it got colder.

 **Hey! Thank you first reviewers! You made my day :) Here is as I promised, the next chapter of my fanfiction. I will continue, as soon as I can. See ya!**


	3. Say something

As they were driving to the hospital, Yurri didn't quite knew what he felt, which was probably a consequence of sock. The news about Yuuri just…paralyzed him. He wasn't shaking, he wasn't feeling scared or anxious. All he knew was that what he heard just wasn't true. It just sounded so…wrong.

Yurio was after all a very strong character and Yuuri just couldn't imagine him being badly injured in a car crash. It was something about the way he looked at all of the people, it was something about his attitude and confidence that made Yuri so…immortal. So unbroken.

But still, here they were, driving past the streets, the shops and restaurants while snow was just quietly falling on the car's windows. And Viktor was driving fast, a way to fast probably, which wasn't that usual. Viktor was pretty much a careful person after all.

And if it would be just a normal day, if nothing would have happened, Yuuri might say to Viktor to drive a little bit slower. But he didn't. It didn't even come to his mind…in his head he was somewhere else, somewhere far away.

And even when they parked the car and rushed to the hospital, Yuuri still didn't quite know where he was, to begin with. His mind was blank as he followed Viktor inside.

When Yuuri and Viktor came into the hospital, everything was so dark and the place was so empty and shattered that it gave Yuuri the creeps. Something inside him finally seemed to move. At first he was glad because things didn't felt like they weren't happening at all, but in the next seconds he changed his mind about it.

Because as Viktor was asking where Yurio was, Yuui started to feel. Fear. It went from the edges of his feet to the top of his head and left him in creeps. He felt cold, so damn cold and not because of the weather outside, because after all, it _was_ warm in the hospital. It was just the horror that came running into him, trough his vines and his bones, right to his heart, that froze him right where he was standing.

"Could we get any info on Yuri Plisetsky's condition?", Viktor asked, his eyes widened.

A young woman he was talking to looked at Viktor with cold eyes: "Are you two his family members?"

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other for a few seconds, but then Viktor turned back to the woman and said: "Umm, well, not exactly, but…even though we are his friends our relationship is more…family-like.", Viktor said.

Viktor for sure was not a good liar, but at last he knew that. So he told the truth, but sad tone in his voice that was pure without any pretending has for sure melted ice around woman's heart as she sadly smiled and said: "Oh, okay. He got into a bad car crash. Our doctors are still checking him so you will have to wait on more."

"Thank you very much miss.", Viktor said to the woman and she just smiled at him with a sad face.

On the hallway they meet Yakov. He always looked serious, but now there was a clear sghade of worry drawn across his face. "Coach!", Viktor said with his voice a little bit higher than usual. "Oh you two. You came quickly.", Yakov said. He looked ten years older than he was.

Yuuri and Viktor sat next to him and they stayed quiet for some awkward moments. But then Yuuri quietly whispered: "How's… How's Yurio?" Yakov looked at Yuuri with sad face: "We don't know yet. All I know is that he… He got hit by a car around 20.10 pm, but luckily he was delivered to the hospital in ten minutes. He was already unconscious just after the accident and he didn't wake up after it. They are still…checking on him."

Yakov lowered his sight to the ground. " _Damn," he thought. "Not Yuri."_

But then, the door next to them opened. A doctor came out of the room and he had a young, but serious face with a focused look.

And he looked like he had to say something.

 **Thank you for reading this! That was quite a cliffhanger, wasn't it? Well don't wprry, because I am for sure gonna continue, just not today because I'm feeling tired. I just got home from national championship of judo(yep, I train judo) and I won, yeah! :D**

 **Thank you very much for yesterday's reviews too!**

 **See ya, peace out!**


	4. The only thing left

Viktor felt sympathy for the other few people on hospital's hallway. He exactly knew how they had to feel… After all, they were sharing kind alike situations. When he was looking at other people's scared, crying, sad and worried faces…he felt sorry for them. Even if he maybe just needed something to reflect his own pain onto.

Damn it, damn it, _damn it._ As Viktor looked at the other two he saw worry on Yakov's face and horror on Yuuri's. He was also worried and scared himself, but most of his feelings were just…angry. So angry. He didn't want to admit it to himself what have happened. It seemed pretty much impossible that little Yurio would have such a bad luck. For Viktor, it just didn't seem to have any sense.

He always believed that most of the things happen for a reason. But this… he didn't wanted to even think of it. He felt like he shouldn't even dare to. Because he no one, no one in this world deserved anything as bad as that. Especially not Yuri Plisetsky.

Viktor heard Yuuri and Yakov talking about something, but everything just sounded so distant. His mind just blocked reality away from his thoughts. But then, a doctor came out of the room in which Yurio was. As he careful looked at them, all of the three looked back at him, curious, but mostly just very, very scared.

"Family of Yuri Plisetsky?", a young doctor asked with focused eyes. "That's us…", Yakov said. Luckily the doctor didn't seem to know much about figure skating. "How's Yurio?", Viktor asked and gripped Yuuri's hand tight.

"So, he has broken four ribs that punctured his lungs which led to collapsing. However, he doesn't seem to have any head injuries, which is good. And…he also has internal bleeding in the chest area. He'll need a surgery, right now."

Viktor compressed his fists. He knew that it was pretty bad, but still…what he just heard turned his stomach around. Yakov closed his eyes for a few seconds, like he needed to think about what he just heard for a little bit longer to understand the doctor's words.

"Doctor...I understand that he has some very serious injuries, but… Could you tell me…is he going to be okay?

" _Will he live?"_

Viktor knew that this was the real question, everyone was wandering about. But they were all, and him too, afraid to say it out loud.

" _Will he…die?"_

The doctor sighed. "I can't promise you anything. But as from my experiences, if he makes it trough the surgery he should of be okay."

So the doctor left them alone, sitting there in silence again, as Yurio was taken to a surgery room.

Viktor noticed that Yuuri's hand in his was quietly shaking. Gods he nearly forgot. This probably shaken Yuuri…pretty much.

"Hey, love.. He's gonna be okay you know?", said Viktor quietly to Yuuri. Yuuri looked at Viktor and suddenly, tears came running out of his eyes, down his cheeks. And as he started to shake, more and more, Viktor hugged him.

"We have to believe in him, Yuuri.", he said. "That's the only way we can help him right now." He squeezed Yuuri tightly and hoped, like it was the only thing on the world left.

 **Hey! Thanksssss for reading! I return with the next chapter sooner or later and I PROMISE that it's gonna focus on Yurio a little bit more!**

 **Peace out!**


	5. Darkness

Yurio knew nothing.

But he felt like he was floating.

He couldn't make out where though. All around him was endless darkness; But not the kind of darkness you see when you turn of the lights before going to bed. It was kind of darkness you couldn't really see. It was there, that was for sure, but to think about it as anything else, to give it any other kind of form-not so much. It was pretty unexplainable.

And the oddest thing about the darkness was its silence. It wasn't kind of silence we normally hear. It wasn't the disturbed silence, the one you hear when it's quiet but you still hear sounds of the cars far away or wind around your ears. It was a silence, so deadly that you couldn't hear.

Yurio didn't know how much time was he floating in that unexplainable darkness filled with silence. But there probably was some period of time, because suddenly, he felt like the darkness was getting even darker and the silence even quieter. It was all backing away from him…

Or maybe not. Maybe _he_ was backing away. Like he was free falling in the mid air impossible to breathe, slowly fading away…

…

…

…

And then, Yuri felt like a very heavy stone just fell on his chest. He had no a idea what really happened, because more he wanted to think, more his mind would become. But what he did know was that the darkness and the silence was suddenly gone.

He didn't feel like falling anymore; But he did feel pain. A lot of pain. It was filling him, like he was made from it, he tried to breathe, but nothing like air came into his lungs. He tried to inhale the air again, but the pain only got stronger…

And maybe he should just give in for the sake of pain… Because it was horrible, so horrible he wanted to scream, but he didn't remember how to.

" You shouldn't ever stay out of breath, Yuri.", he heard in his mind.

Who said that? Was it real? Or just a memory?

But since it was the only thought his mind could take he held onto it. He trusted it, because it was the only thing he had. So he didn't stop…

And there was pain coming in waves…

And all at once, voices.

Yurio couldn't quite make out what were they saying or to who they belonged. But they were there. So he wasn't alone after all. So all this was real…somehow.

And as quickly the voices got stronger, pain got lighter too. Suddenly he felt like stones from his chest were slowly lifted away… He took a breath.

And with each breath he took, his mind began to calm. And then the voices disappeared again and there was nothing Yuri would be aware of.

In that time, Yakov was on the phone, talking with Yurio's grandfather who was on his way to the hospital. Viktor was still hugging Yuuri who after a lot of crying feel asleep in his lap. They were like this for hours, waiting.

Till someone came out of the surgery room. Yakov, Viktor and Yuuri(who snapped awake when he heard someone coming out) all looked at him, expecting the news about Yurio. It wasn't doctor this time, it was a nurse. When she saw their worried faces she smiled and said: "Don't worry, Yuri will be just fine. Still, the surgery wasn't an easy one. There were some complications in the middle, but luckily he made it."

When Viktor heard that, he wanted to jump and scream of happiness, but the situation probably was a way to serious to do something like that.

"Oh thank gods.", Yakov said. " We were so worried."

"Can we…go see him?", Yuuri quietly asked.

 **Hey again! I probably won't continue tomorrow because I have a lot of school work, but at last here is this chapter! How was it?**

 **See ya next time**


	6. One and only

When they finally let them see Yurio it was already around 1 pm. However, no one seemed to care for the time. Yakov, Yuuri and Viktor all walked into Yurio's room with careful steps, like even the most little sounds would be a short of danger for him.

As they were all in and a nurse quietly closed the door behind them, silence they shared seemed to get somehow _thick._

There was so much of the silence, all over the room and even though it was invisible it created some short of pressure. But _no shit. No shit_ that they were all just standing there in the silence. Because at the first look at Yurio like that…who wouldn't?

Yuuri felt like something suddenly got stuck in his throat. Because there he was, Yurio. The small, the angry Yurio. The one that yelled at him back than at his big fail at the grand pre final. The one that came all the way to Japan, for Viktor to create his program. The one who gave him delicious food, made by his grandfather. The one that told him…not to retire. Yurio the one and only who looked like exploding inside, but always moved in such a beautiful and elegant ways. The one that wouldn't stop, the one who just wouldn't. Not ever.

And yet, there he was in a hospital bed. He looked so small and thing, so fragile with a way to pale face, all the IVs, a breathing tub and machines, beeping around him all the time.

Yuuri nearly turned around in a need to tell the nurse that she led them to the wrong room. Because it wasn't Yurio. It couldn't be. Yuuri's brain just… wouldn't believe it. Yurio looked just so, so different, so unlike himself, that Yuuri just…couldn't get it. It just couldn't be Yurio.

But it was. And so, one little tear fell down Yuuri's cheek.

One.

 **SORRY for making this chapter so so, so goddamn short and so messy…it's probably because of my headache, but I PROMISE that I will return on Friday and write one better chapter!**

 **And have you seen the new Attack on Titan episode ^.^ ?**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
